The Promise
by TheGeniusCallsYou
Summary: the War of Americas- one of the most bloody wars in human history. A young scientist stood torn between what he should do and what was expected from him to do. He was 25 years old. He had a double doctorate. He had the most beautiful and understanding girlfriend in the world. He was about to risk it all. He wasn't about to build weapons of mass destruction. He wasn't a coward.


**Disclamer: I do not own the characters.**

 **Author Note:** English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes that may have escaped my watchful eye :)  
This is part 2 of the series: Past, Present and Future of Harry Wells. You don't have to read More Bright Stars to know what's going on, but I wouldn't mind if you do. The only thing you need to know is, that in this series Harry's wife is Libby Chambers, as Jesse's full name is Jesse Chambers Wells. In my mind she is played by Julie Bowen.

Anyway, Harry is too good with that pulse rife and I'm almost sure he had to serve at some point- this is my take on those events. Enjoy!

* * *

When the war had started it had been unexpected. It hadn't been like before, when people could feel something in the air. There had been no big words, no warning signs, no tension could be felt. That day had started as any other day. Nobody had expected that in just few hours everything would change. Four bombs had been deployed- Washington, Chicago, Rio de Janeiro, Buenos Aires. All had changed in a matter of minutes. Billions had died and chaos had erupted. In a wake of those events, two nights later, two presidents had signed a treat and Two Americas had united as one- War of the Americas they had called it. Soon letters had been sent. All those, who had been 16 and older were to answer the call. Thousands of young man had been sent to the front lines, they had bled and died for their countries. More cities had been bombed and more civilian casualties had happened.

It were two weeks since the beginning of the war when the letter came to young physicist. Surprisingly, it wasn't a normal latter in a grey envelope but in a red one instead.

This is how Harrison Wells found himself in an office with a man who wore colonel insignia on his shoulders. Harry had been standing there for 15 minutes, his patience running thin. No words had been spoken yet. finally the colonel put out his cigarette and puffing the smoke out of his mouth looked at the young man with critical eye. Harrison was dressed in a suit that was a size too big and almost certainly borrowed. He's hair looked as if he had just woken up.

"I've been told, you're a smart man Wells" the colonel began. "You know we're at war right?"

"Hard not to notice" huffed the young man.

"Smart ass much Wells?" The colonel stood up and walked to be in front of the desk. He was older than Harrison, much older but as he stood straight, he was towering over young physicist.

"I will cut the chase son- the higher ups want you to build weapons." He raised his hand when he saw that Harrison opened his mouth to say something. "I've been reading your works and I won't lie, Einstein was a moron beside you."

"Thank you, sir"

The colonel raised his hand again.

"This is why I know, you won't do it" Harrison was silent but he raised his head a little bit higher and with a look of determination looked the older man dead in the eye.

'You scientists are all the same... but oddly enough, I like you and I want you to listen to me very, very carefully."

From the look in his eye the colonel saw that the younger man wanted to talk but he had bitten his cheek and nodded.

"The higher ups want you to build weapons- being the kind you are- you won't do it. So, there is only one option left- you will join the army. The ministry will send you a letter in the morning, when you get it, you won't be able to refuse."

"I can't see your point colonel"

"Then don't interrupt me son." He moved to stand in front of Harrison. "You will write your own letter- a letter, in which you offer your services as a military man."

There was silence.

"So let me get this straight: I am either to make weapons of mass destruction or go and die? That's some choice you give me colonel' Huffed Harrison with irritation.

"The dying part is up to you, but I would recommend against it."

"Well, that's comforting-" He started to rise his voice a little but was interrupted.

"Listen to me Wells- if you volunteer, you will get better positioning- that's the catch. I can't promise you that you won't die, but I can promise you that I can try to pull some strings that you could be back home in a year time."

Silence again and the colonel could feel satisfaction rising at the shocked look on the scientist's face.

"We're not stupid Wells- well, not all of us at least. By the time this war ends, the country will be in ruin. Don't let this get into your head, but you sir are a smart. I believe that when it ends, you will be the one who helps rebuilding this country."

"I'm just a scientist"

"You're a damn genius, don't act so humble because it doesn't suit you"

Harrison smirked a little.

"What do you want from me colonel?"

"I want you to survive. I've heard you wanted to open a lab, is that right?"

Harrison nodded once. The colonel pulled a cigarette case and offered one cigarette to the young man but he refused. The colonel lit his own and continued.

"I may be just a colonel in the army but I have some good friends in high places. You will need money to open that thing of yours. I will help you do that, but you need to survive this mess first. It must be wired for you, but I don't want you to develop any weapons as much as yourself. I will try to persuade the higher ups to release you earlier but you need to promise me, that even if the war will still be on, you will begin your work. You, Harrison Wells will rebuild this nation".

For the first time Harrison Wells was speechless. He was 25 years old. He knew he had to take part in the war but was he ready to sign on his own and moreover, was he ready for the responsibility that was waiting for him after all of this?

"Are you bribing me sir? because from what I gathered so far, you want me to join so I could open a lab."

"You don't get it Wells! If you won't sign in on your own, they will force you to build mass destruction weapons and when you refuse to do that, they will send you to the most bloody battlefield there is!"

Harrison clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you've heard about me colonel, but I am not a coward"

There was silence in the office. Harrison felt week in the knees. He had to leave. Without a word he turned around and moved to the door.

"Wells"

Harrison's heart hammered in his chest. His hand hovered above the doorknob.

"I will try to get you back as soon as possible"

Harry closed his eyes and let out a breath. He was drenched with sweat.

He turned the doorknob.

"Wells" Harrison turned around slightly with raised eyebrow. "Is there anyone you want me to keep an eye on?"

There was a surprised look at scientist's face. The colonel smiled a little.

"Chambers. Libby Chambers" whispered Harrison hoarsely. The colonel only nodded.

"I will take care of it." Wells nodded his head and exited the room.

It was windy outside and as he didn't have any coat he hugged himself tight putting his hands under the armpits. The oversized jacket clinged to him and his sweaty shirt. He had about half an hour to get to his flat. He didn't want to get caught by the patrol when an alarm would sound. The problem was, that he didn't have any money with him so the cab was not an option. Fortunately he didn't live so far away. The wind was blowing even harder now. Harrison's heart hammered even harder now. He made a decision, now he just had to follow it. He stopped suddenly as he remembered that he was supposed to meet with Libby. He swallowed hard and resumed the walk to his flat. He didn't think that he would be able to face her now, not after he made that decision.

When he opened his front door and stepped into his flat, the first stop he made was getting the phone. He left Libby a short voice massage saying that he was fine but tired and needed to go to sleep.

* * *

The grey envelope arrived on the next day. Harry didn't need to open it. He knew what was inside and what he needed to do. He wasn't a coward, he just wasn't. He considered phoning the colonel but dismissed this thought almost immediately. He decided not to wear his suit, instead he took his old leather jacket and dropped it over the washed, black shirt. He took all his money from his bottom drawer and stepped outside.

He was 25 years old.

He had a double doctorate.

He had the most beautiful and understanding girlfriend in the world.

He was about to risk it all.

He wasn't about to build weapons of mass destruction.

He wasn't a coward.

* * *

With that mantra he refused his direct orders when he stepped into the war office. To say that the ministers, officers and the president himself were displeased wasn't enough. They were furious. He took their wrath and insults. He bitten his cheek till he felt the copper taste of blood. He didn't want to say something that would make his situation even worse. Well, he partly managed it. He only spat insults on the minister of defence and may had insinuated that his IQ was lower than that of contrite...

They threw him outside the door and made him wait. Young officer gave him a new envelope. When Harry opened it with heavy heart, he thought that it wasn't possible to feel even more dread, not until he spotted the place he was being sent to and the date.

The front lines. Tomorrow at 6 o'clock

He was as good as dead.

There will be no lab.

No family.

He felt a hand griping his shoulder and when he looked up from the letter he saw the colonel looking down at him. Harrison didn't noticed how the paper in his hand had been completely crushed by him and he himself was pale as death.

"Come on son, we need to get your equipment"

Harry could only nod as a lump in his throat stopped him for once from talking.

They moved quickly to the next building.

Colonel guided him with firm grip on his elbow.

"You managed to royally piss them off" Harrison still didn't say anything. The colonel sighed. They arrived at the desk. The officer waiting there looked up and saluted.

"Sargent Wells. Rifleman. Give him the what he needs" The officer saluted again, then measured Harrison with his eyes and walked away. Harry looked at the colonel with shock in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

The colonel grip on his shoulder was harder now as he looked Harrison's dead in the eye.

"I'm giving you chance to survive"

Harrison looked like he was stricken by a lightning. The officer came back and put a folded uniform, belt with a service pistol and ammunition punch together with boots in Harry's hands. Harry hid it all silently in the black backpack then without a word he took a rifle from the officer's hands and flung it over his shoulder. The officer saluted and left. Harry took the backpack by the strap with shaky hands and turned to leave. He was outside when he heard the voice.

"Wells" he stopped. The colonel was standing beside him now and turned him around so he faced him.

"Listen to me carefully now: if you won't believe that you will come back from there- you won't"

Harry stared at him with wide eyes.

"I will do whatever I can, on my end but most of it is on you- You have a brain to change this world"

"I will try to remember that as I will be lying in a gutter bleeding out to death, sir' he huffed and put his backpack angrily on his back.

"Wells, you thick-headed idiot, do you want to leave that girl of yours?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Survive and come back to her then. You both will open that lab of yours and you will chance the world". The colonel shrugged his shoulders.

"Did anyone ever tell you, how incredibly naive you are?"

"Couple of times. But I know potential when I see one. Those buffoons at the war office don't know what they are doing. You pissed them off- they decided to teach you a lesson. I'm telling you: show them that they are wrong. Bit them right back, show them were they can stick their decisions- prove them wrong and survive".

They stared at each other for a moment. Then Harrison shock his head and smirked.

"What kind of colonel are you?" The older man smiled at that.

"This war should have never begun but it has. It won't last forever and I want to believe, that even when the casualties will be greater than ever- the humanity will rise stronger after that"

The colonel clasped Harrison's shoulder and moved away.

"Make me proud Wells" he threw over his shoulder.

Harry watched his retreating form then sighed and shock his head. There was a place he was supposed to be. He made his way to the nearest jeweller and then spent all his money there. With heavy heart and a velvet box in his trousers' pocket, he made his way to a flat he knew better than his own.

* * *

When she opened the door he watched her smile disappear in slow motion as she noticed the rifle on his shoulder. She covered her mouth with her hands and tears began to wheel in her eyes.

"No..." she whispered.

He didn't say anything, just stepped inside. He put his new things against the wall, stepped to her and hugged her close. She cried into his shoulder and he held her. He didn't break down, he needed to be strong for her. When she calmed down, she asked questions. So he told her everything.

About the deal he was offered yesterday.

About his refusal.

About today's latter.

About the meeting and his choice.

About his orders.

She screamed at him. They argued. It was probably the one and only time when they fought.

"Why didn't you accept that offer?!"

"And be known as someone who took an easy way out? A coward?!"

"It wouldn't have been an act of cawardness Harry!"

"Yes it would! I won't let our lab be paid by blood!"

"There will be no lab if you die! I don't want you to die Harrison!' She pounded her fists on his chest then started to sob and clutched his shirt burring her head in his chest.

He felt tears in his eyes and hid his face in her blond her.

"I am not going to die..." he whispered. "Lib, I promise you- I'm not going to leave you..." she cried even harder at that. He made small circles with his hands on her back, trying to calm her down. Suddenly her knees buckled and they both ended up on the floor.

"Harry, you can't..." she whispered with shaky voice and he sighed. He moved his right hand from her back and lifted her head cupping her chin.

"Lib... look at me" her tear-filled eyes locked with his. He swallowed hard. "You are my brightest star- I…I love you- I will never leave you. If I come back- no- WHEN I come back, will you be there for me?"

Two tears fell from her eyes and she moved her hands to his face.

"Of course, I will silly. Where else would I be?" She creased his cheeks with her fingers as if she wanted to remember every bit of his face. He inhaled shakily and moved his hand to pull out the velvet box. He leaned away a little so it was between them and took a deep breath. Libby was staring at him with shock.

"I'm not the best with words...' he began and moved his gaze from the box to Lib's face. "I love you Lib- you don't even know how much- I-I want to ask you: Libby Chambers, will you marry me when I come back to you?"

Libby looked at him with shock and then smiled at him with so much love that he didn't know was possible.

"Yes Harrison, I will" he let a relived chuckle as he kissed her on the lips. It was deep and a bit desperate kiss, mixed with joy and fear of unknown. He slipped the ring on her finger and for a moment nothing mattered. There were just them, sitting crumbled on the floor.

* * *

They made love that night. They did it as if there was no tomorrow. For a moment they didn't think about war and what was going to happen. They made sure that it would be the night that both of them would remember, this night and every bit of their bodies. Harry didn't sleep after all that. They laid naked and tangled in the sheets. He hugged his newly made fiancée to his chest and breathed her in. He knew he couldn't ever leave her.

* * *

He got up at 4 am. Packed some fresh clothes and three clean notebooks together with his shaving kit to his backpack. Libby watched him silently from the bed dressed in his black sweater. He shaved, he dressed in his new uniform and for the first time since many years- he tamed his hair. He took Libby's photograph from his wallet, folded it and put it in his breast pocket.

It was almost 6 am. He was checking his backpack for the last time when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and Libby took his hand. Without a word she slipped silver band on his ring finger.

"It was my dad's wedding band" she said tracing it with her finger, fresh tear escaped her eye and fell on Harry's hand. He took Libby's face in his hands.

"I will never take it off" he kissed her then- deeply and desperately. She responded just as strongly. "Don't cry sweetheart- don't cry" he whispered as he kissed her again and again tracing her eyes, nose, cheeks and then lips.

"I'm not" she answered.

A car stopped outside and they heard a sound of a horn. Harry broke the kiss and smiled sadly.

"I need to go" he stepped away from her and with heavy heart took his backpack and swung the rife on his shoulder. Without looking back he stepped on the staircase.

There already were soldiers sitting in the van that waited outside. All looked grim. Some of them were younger than him, some older. Some were scared, some were Determined. He was almost there when he heard a shout behind him.

'Harrison!' He turned around and she crashed into him her lips on his in a matter of seconds. He shut his eyes tightly and let the moment last.

She was the first to pull away.

She held his face in both her hands.

He did the same.

Their foreheads resting against each other.

Their eyes closed.

"Come back to me" she whispered against his lips.

"I promise" he whispered back.

When he jumped into the van he didn't look back.

* * *

Harrison Wells left to fight with rifle on his shoulder and an engagement band on his finger.

* * *

The war was ranging on. Harry didn't count the number of people he had to kill or save or those he had lost.

After one year he was still alive. And a lieutenant. One of the best sharpshooters in the regiment. Every night he pulled the folded photograph from his breast pocket. He send countless of letters and written down many scientific ideas that came to him at night born out of stress.

He's goal: survive.

* * *

After a year and a half he dragged a boy of 17 out of the battlefield. He got hit by a shrapnel in the head and was unconscious for three days. To this day the vision in his left eye is worse than in the right one.

* * *

After two years he was still alive and a captain. He had men looking up to him. Even if he was more and more of a douchebag. Don't get attached. They all could die at any moment.

* * *

After two years and two months he had been shot in the leg. One of the lieutenants dragged him away from a muddy pit. He never remembered the days that followed. Only that he had to survive, the cold metal on his ring finger was keeping him sane. He promised Lib he would come back. He didn't write to her that he was shot. She didn't have to worry more.

* * *

After two years and four months he pushed two kids out of the way when a grenade was thrown their way. The last thing he remembered before he was sent flying and landing face down on the ground was that it couldn't end like this.

* * *

It didn't.

He survived.

His back took most of it. To this day he has few scars on them.

His face healed nicely. Only a scar on his head, hidden by his hair.

* * *

In the wake of that accident he was sent home. On the way back, he was taken by the fever and everybody feared the worst. But yet again, Harrison Wells proved others wrong. Because there was a beacon that shone in the darkness, his bright star that guided him home. And he gave a promise.

Harrison Wells had never broken a promise.

* * *

He woke up in hospital to the feeling that somebody was holding his hand. His gaze met brown eyes that filled with tears upon seeing him awake.

"I promised I would come back" he whispered faintly, exhausted. Libby let out something between sob and laugh creasing his cheek with her hand.

"That you did"

* * *

He was released from duty.

The war ended two months after that.

He burned down his uniform.

He married Libby Chambers standing on his own two feet.

* * *

Two weeks later he received a letter from a layer telling him that the colonel who wanted to help him was dead. The man didn't have any children and left all his money to him. An awful lot of money.

'Make me proud Wells'

He did.

* * *

In 1990- drs Harrison Wells and Libby Chambers-Wells began the construction of S.T.A.R. Labs thanks to the money left by Colonel Eobard Thawne.

* * *

The year was 1993. S.T.A.R. Laboratories were finally opened.

* * *

The future began.

* * *

 **Note 2:** comments are always welcomed, as I'm new to this whole posting thing :)  
Big Thanks to WinchesterBananas who commented on my first story- you have no idea how happy your opinion made me:)


End file.
